


sleep

by spacebutterfly



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebutterfly/pseuds/spacebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning, when Miyagi's thoughts are soft.<br/>(post act. 11)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> something short. the prompt was "things you said when you thought I was asleep".

It’s funny when you think about it, how a kid who’s usually so irate can give off such an aura of peace when he’s asleep. Cute, but misleading.

 

Well, maybe not _entirely_ misleading.

A low light, the sunrise, is seeping through the curtains and filling the room with warmth. Shinobu’s shoulders rise and fall to the tune of his breath. Still hovering between sleeping and waking, Miyagi is too tired to catch himself before he thinks something embarrassing; what a pretty face he has.

A sweep of dirty blonde hair curtains his eyes, and his brow is just a little furrowed. Maybe because that’s his natural expression, or maybe he’s chiding Miyagi in a dream right now. The rest of his hair sticks up all over the place, as its liable to do after a night’s sleep. It’s more noticeable with him. Miyagi’s own hair always looks like a mess anyway no matter what he does with it, but the kid’s is usually so well kept, neatly combed, contributing to that effortlessly immaculate look he has going on. Seeing him like this is...well, it’s cute. It's always cute.

Miyagi drapes his arm over the boy’s shoulders, pulling him close - or at least, closer than before, what with this bed with so little room to move - then buries his face into his mop of hair. He’s warm, and the feel of his breathing is soothing.

“I love you,” Miyagi murmurs, letting his lips brush the tip of his head.

They’re embraced by the silence.

...Wait, what happened to the sound of his breath...?

“I love you too, stupid,” comes a muffled voice, buried in the nape of Miyagi's neck.

Miyagi’s heart leaps into his throat.

 

_You weren’t supposed to hear that._

_...But I'm not complaining._


End file.
